Stalker
by destiny921
Summary: The crowd definitely learnt something that day. Never, ever, mess with Kinomoto Sakura and/or her overprotective boyfriend. Oneshot. Slight fluffy goodness - SakuraxSyaoran


**NOTE:** Putting this up again. Happy Chinese New Year! :)

**Disclaimer: **CCS belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I SAID _NO!_"

A girl's furious voice rang over the park, attracting an audience.

It had been a sunny, peaceful day. The skys were blue, the birds were chirping and children were laughing. Couples had been enjoying themselves, snuggling up to their loved ones, talking quietly, cuddling…and, well, whatever couples did. Alas for one Kinomoto Sakura.

Yep, Kinomoto Sakura.

Kinomoto Sakura, honor student, vice-president of the student council, captain of the girls' soccer team, one of the reserves for the track and field team (she refused to be captain and preferred to be a reserve seeing as she was already captain of the soccer team), part-time cheerleader, part-time model and girl-friend of _the_ Li Syaoran. Brilliant, stunningly beautiful, kind, optimistic and compassionate, everybody loved her, excluding some jealous people and including everyone from child to adults. Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to date her and wanted her as his own girlfriend if it wasn't for the existence of a Li Syaoran, heir to the famous China's Li Clan who apparently knew her since elementary school, fell for her, confessed, and asked her to be his girlfriend. Anyway, how is Kinomoto Sakura stunningly beautiful?

Well, besides having a heart-shaped face that was occassionally framed by clear-lensed glasses for reading, captivating emerald eyes framed with perfectly long dark eyelashes, high cheekbones, a slender jaw, and rosy pink lips; she had a petite, lithe figure of 5'6 which was currently subtly emphasized with a soft buttercup yellow peasant blouse and a skirt which was slightly above her knees showing a pair of long, toned legs. Her silky honey brown hair tumbled down slightly past her shoulders in wavy curls. Her simple cute outfit and a light apply of makeup; ivory eyeshadow, a smudge of lipgloss and light blusher contrasted very nicely with her creamy toned skin, currently melting all the guys' hearts as well as a few who were perverted drool and leer.

She was currently furious as she found out who had been stalking her for several days on end, frying her nerves and pissing off both her and Syaoran and _still_ had the nerve to ask her for a date.

Yep, Kinomoto Sakura was _pissed._

_Oh dear. Heads were certainly going to fly.  
_

Sakura was currently berating, no, going on a rage-filled rant.

"YOU STUPID PRICK! HOW DARE YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME FOR A DATE! YOU _STALKED ME! _GIVE ME THREE GOOD REASONS WHY I SHOULD ACCEPT! YOU NEARLY MADE ME CALL THE POLICE, WHICH I AM SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING. YOU STUPID, EGOISTICAL, SELF-CENTRED JERK! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO LIFE! SCRATCH THAT, YOU HAVE NO BALLS!"

Sakura glared "The Death Glare" at the stalker who had flinched at every accusation and insult she had thrown at him which had completely demolished his ego and attitude.

She quietened, narrowing her emerald gaze sharply at him, fists clenched and at the ready (Touya had taught her some self-defense; martial arts, which she took to the highest level seeing as she was constantly in danger of stalkers, perverts, egoistical idiots and persistent, stubborn people which meant she was a black-belt in it), walked two steps towards him and lowered herself before she spoke.

Quietly.

At a level tone.

With underlying hints of venom.

Which inordinately made the poor guy cringe, wondering if he was going to go to hell and suddenly praying for forgiveness of sins.

"If I ever see you do this again, I'll sic_ both_ my boyfriend and brother on you. Get it?"

The poor guy started nodding so fast that people wondered if he would get whiplash.

"Perfect."

She straightened herself up. And remembered something.

Sakura kicked the stalker in the balls who screamed like a girl and practically pissed in his pants. He whimpered. Sakura started walking away, not even glancing back. The crowd parted to let her through, all the males holding their privates in fear.

"Sakura!"

Her face brightened at the voice. "Syaoran!"

Li Syaoran, heir to the Li Clan, honor student, president of the student council, captain of the guys' soccer team, part-time chef, part-time musician and boyfriend of Kinomoto Sakura. Every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted him as her boyfriend. Brilliant and intuitive as his girlfriend except for the fact that he acted cold and distant towards people who he didn't know and didn't care about, he was also fair and blunt, always straight to the point, a fact which was occassionally daunting to the majority of people. He was hot-tempered as well, but Sakura could calm him down if she was there next to him which meant that the other students in the school were very careful to not fuse his temper when she wasn't beside him. As for one of the reasons why girls wanted him was his looks.

Stunningly handsome in an off-hand regal yet tousled way, his messy chocolate brown hair and piercing amber eyes garnered respect from everyone including reluctant people. Coupled with his strong, lean build and slight aristocratic yet boyish features, he was every girl's version of Prince Charming. A strong jaw set on his face, framed with chocolate brown bangs currently melted every girls' hearts in vicinity. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white buttoned-down shirt with a jacket thrown over it casually.

And now he strode over to his Sakura, ignoring the gaping, speechless accidentally gathered crowd confidently.

"I heard shouting there. What happened?" Syaoran said concernedly to his girlfriend.

Sakura fidgeted nervously, a sheepish look crossing her face, "Er, remember the stalker we talked about?"

"Yess..." Syaoran dragged the word out deliberately.

Sakura suddenly took to looking at her pair of sandals as if they were the most interesting thing in the world and mumbled something under her breath.

"Ying Fa, I can't hear you." Syaoran pointed out.

Sakura mumbled something her breath again.

Syaoran sighed and, placing his calloused hands on her heart-shaped face, he cupped her face and carefully positioned her face in front of his.

"Ying Fa.." A slight warning tone in his voice.

Sakura was lost in his amber gaze until he spoke which snapped her out of her stupor.

She blurted out, "."

Syaoran blinked, his mind digesting his cherry blossom's words.

When the significance of what his cherry blossom said sank in and realization slammed into him with the force of a bullet-train, he didn't know whether to laugh outright at his blossom kicking the stalker's butt or be indignant with fury that the stalker had dared to ask _his_ Sakura out on a date.

Sakura tilted her head to the side cutely, wondering what her Xiao Lang was thinking.

Wait a minute.

Stalker.

Asked.

_HIS Sakura._

On.

A.

Date.

Li Syaoran's mind echoed with those words.

Indignation coupled with fury and possessiveness won for the aforementioned Xiao Lang aka Li Syaoran said in a controlled voice, "Well, where is he now?"

Sakura pointed to the poor stalker who was still slumped against a wall.

Syaoran growled fiercely and stormed off in the stalker's direction.

Emerald eyes widened as realization about what her Little Wolf was going to do hit her with the force of a bullet train.

"Oh crap."

Things were going to get a _little_ bloody.

Five minutes later, a Li Syaoran was being dragged away from the park by a Kinomoto Sakura lecturing him.

"Really Syaoran, you _need_ to control your temper. For Kami's sake, he had _two_ black eyes, a dislocated shoulder, a sprained arm and _a broken leg_ when you were only _half-finished_ with him! Be thankful they didn't call the cops because I asked them not to!" Sakura finished off her lecture.

Syaoran apologized, "Sorry 'Kura."

"Apology accepted."

Silence reigned for a bit.

"Did you drive here?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

Silence.

"Dinner at my place? I'll cook."

And Li Syaoran, heir to the Li Clan, was rewarded with a stunning smile and a kiss from his cherry blossom, Kinomoto Sakura.


End file.
